From Nothing to Everything in the Blink of an Eye
by Mrs.JamesClancy
Summary: IN PROGRESS...This story is about Sam, and a certain Scott boy. Not who you're thinking guys. Remember my favourite couple. Rated M just to be safe. Please Review, they keep me motivated.
1. Scott?

I spend my nights in a cold sweat, tossing and turning, until – like so many times before – I have to run. It's a vicious cycle. I never know where I'm going or how long I'll be gone, I just know that I have to get away from this godforsaken bedroom filled with two or three younger girls, and that I can't take anymore yelling. My brain instantly floods with images of my past that I never want to face, so I push them away, grab my bag, iPod, and sweater and jump out the window. I run until my ribs are throbbing and my heart is pounding so hard in my chest I can barely get air in my lungs. I don't know why I run, they always find me, but like I said – it's a vicious cycle, one that I have to escape from. I start to think about the people in my life who I can turn to, and pull up short when I remember I have no one. No one that's going to care about me, I mean really care. The parents – if you can even call them that – I have now don't even remember my name, let alone care about where I go at night. I think back to the first day I stepped into Tree Hill High.

_~Flashback~_

_**I'm walking the halls, and glaring at the ground like I always do. I bump into a – god, I thought it was a wall- I was wrong. I look up and see green orbs staring down at me, I then notice the Ravens jersey this boy is wearing. I can't help but also notice the name on the back – Scott. Great, just great. He bends down to help me get up. "Hi" He says softly. "My name is Keith, are you ok...ummm?" I nod and answer his unspoken question. "It's Sam." "Well, I know this is well, sudden, but...do you maybe, you know, want to come to dinner at my place tomorrow night?" He asks. I smile a ghostly smile and nod. He smirks, and I swear I know the name Scott from somewhere. **_

_~End Flashback~_

I shake my head as I realize the sun is peaking up through the clouds. I'm thankful I packed clothes and I'd showered before I ran, because now it's back to infamous Tree Hill High – in this town at least.

**Keith POV**

I scream "Yes!" and pound the air with my fist as I walk in the door from playing ball at the river court just before dinner. I hear a chuckle. "Dad, I know you heard that – what's so funny?" I ask him.

"Son, did she say yes?" He asks, completely ignoring my question.

"Yea." I whisper. "She's going to be here soon too, so I have to shower."

"Alright son." I hear dad say to me as I ascend the staircase to the bathroom.

**Lucas POV**

"Our kids are pretty great, what you think Peyt?" I ask because I know she's standing behind the doorframe smiling. I'm staring into her eyes, but then the doorbell rings, and we kiss lightly as Peyton goes to answer the door.

**Sam POV**

I take a deep breath as the door begins to open and I'm shocked at the face I see. "Peyton?" I ask. Her eyes widen, and then she faces the inside of the house and calls her husband's name. He comes running – just like he always used to – because he thinks someone's hurt. I guess it's the pained sound to Peyton's voice. I'm whispering now. "I knew I'd heard Scott before, where was it? Oh! Brooke..." I look up and smile "Lucas, hi." That's when Keith comes down the stairs. He's wearing a pair of jeans, brown flip flop sandals, and a white t-shirt. "Wow..." That's when I hear Peyton laughing. "Do you want to come in Sam, or are you just going to gawk at our son from the doorstep?" I roll my eyes, blush and step inside.

**TBC...**

**Next time on "From Nothing to Everything in the Blink of an Eye":**

***Sam and Keith's dinner date**

****A closer look at Keith's family**

*****Sam's past**


	2. Games And Winners

**Sam POV**

I smile and grab Keith's hand, following him to the kitchen table for dinner. "Sooo…" I start. "Anyone participate in a cookie fight lately?" I try to joke as I wink at Peyton. Lucas chuckles and asks something I would have never guessed. "So what made you so interested in the Scott's Sammy?" Keith groans. "Dad," He says in annoyance because his father gave his – well who he hopes will be his girlfriend – a nickname before he did. "Well, Julian just wasn't cutting it." I answer him. Keith chokes at this. "Excuse me?" He squints and in that moment he reminds me of Lucas. "I thought…didn't mom date a Julian?" Peyton laughs and reminds him. "He also dated your Aunt Brooke Keith, remember?" Keith nods. "So, then…Why was Sam dating Julian?" He asks because he seems really confused. I burst into laughter, but stop when I notice the hurt expression on his face. "I wasn't dating him, he was almost my dad." Lucas mumbles. "Yeah, you're not the only one." And I roll my eyes. "I don't understand." He says. I sigh. Peyton steps in. "Do you remember how we told you the story of Aunt Brooke having a foster daughter?" He nods. "Do you remember her name?" He stops and whispers. "Sam…" I smile. "Yup, one in the same."

**Keith POV**

"Oh. Now I get what you guys are always saying about our family being complicated." My parents laugh at me, and then Sam taps me on the shoulder. "Ready to lose at Guitar Hero?" She asks. "Alright," I say. "But only if you're ready to lose at one on one". Sam raises her eyebrow, and I think of mom. "Jeez, you did hang out with Aunt Brooke and my mom too much." Everyone laughs. "Bring it on Sammy." She laughs at me again, and I'm thinking I could live forever just off that perfect sound. "Okay," She says. "But let me remind you, I hung out with Mia quite a bit." "Crap." I whisper. "It's still on."

**Sam POV**

Keith's winning, but only because he's tickling me. I mean, who can do that and still play? "Not fair, you only won because you tickled me!" I protest a half hour later. He chuckles. "Whatever you say Sammy."

**No POV**

Someone walked into the house, as per usual. "Broody!"

"Oh no, Brooke's here." Lucas says.

"KS!" She calls.

"In here Aunt Brooke". Keith calls from the living room.

"Mama Scott told me you had a date today, and you didn't bring her to meet me?" Brooke asks her nephew incredulously. Keith laughs and says, "Trust me Aunt Brooke, you know her". Brooke's eyes lit up and she's starting to think. She gives up and finally asks. "I do?" And Keith nods at her. "Yes." He answers. "Come see." He grabs Sam's hand and says. "Aunt Brooke, meet Sam." Brooke's eyes widen and she whispers. "Samantha…" Sam nods, as tears come to her eyes. Keith grabs both her hands in one of his, smoothes her hair out of her eyes and kisses her forehead. Brooke laughs and looks at Peyton. "Remind you of anyone?" She asks. Peyton rolls her eyes. "Please B. Davis; we weren't that – you're right." Brooke's raspy laugh fills the ears of all the room's occupants.

**Brooke POV**

"Keith Nathaniel Scott!" I scold. Keith looks at me confused. So I elaborate. "You guys aren't having sex are you?" His eyes widen and he barely gets the next sentence out of his mouth. "We – It's our first date." He finishes with a gulp. "Like that matters, when I was your age…never mind." Sam's laughing at me again – I'm guessing she remembers the last time I said those exact words. "Yeah, but you were a slut Brooke." She tells me. "Samantha Walker!" I scold her this time. She raises her eyebrow in a 'you know it's true' fashion, and I start to defend myself again. "I was not." Okay, lame I know, but I can't lie to her, I love her like she was my own. Sam scoffs at me. "Please, you and Lucas were totally having sex at fifteen." Keith squares his shoulders, and his eyes widen. He whispers, "What, you're kidding right Sammy?" Sam shakes her head no and he looks at his dad. "You're an ass dad, you wrote and I quote 'I was and always will be in love with Peyton Sawyer.' " Sam grabs his hand and I can sense she's comforting him because his shoulders slump and he smirks. Keith turns to Lucas and bumps his fist adding a wink to show his approval.

**Sam POV**

I clear my throat and I look up to see those damn green orbs staring at me again, and to top it off he has his uncle's famous smirk on his face, giving it a boyish look. "Why do you always have to make being mad at you so difficult Scott?" Keith looked at me, shrugged one shoulder and led me to the basketball court he had in his backyard. Yes, you heard right, basketball **court**. Lucas is that rich. I smiled and followed him. He took a top of the key shot and declared I had the first possession.

"Me and Lucas against you and Peyton, Scott." I tell him with a smile. He looks at me with squinted eyes.

"You do realize my mom is worse than Aunt Haley at basketball, don't you?" He asks.

"Fine, you can have Sawyer then." I tell him.

"Deal." He agrees and fifteen minutes later Lucas declared the winning team.

"Good game son. Showing off for Sammy isn't exactly a Keith trait, it's more of a Dan one, you know." Lucas jokingly told his son. Peyton and I share a look. I remember when Dan "rescued" Jamie all those years ago, so I try to get Keith's attention.

"Anyone home? Keith?" I question. He shakes his head, ridding himself of memories I suppose and looks at me.

"Yeah?" He asks, still clearly pained.

"Trust me when I say I know how much of an ass Dan is, but I also know you're nothing like him. You care about everyone you know way too much to even be in the same league as that Asshole." Peyton chuckles and everyone looks confused. She looks at Lucas and says,

"So, I have a confession…."

"The last time you said those words Peyton, Julian was involved, so help him God…" Lucas rants, until Peyton puts up her hand to stop him.

"No, it's not that. I let Dan…He held Sawyer…." Lucas freaked.

"I don't know what worse Peyt? Julian or Dan!"

**AN: Alright guys. What's your opinion? What should happen next? Who will help Lucas feel better? Hit that little green button and tell me your thoughts. **


	3. History and Questions Answered

**Brooke POV**

Lucas storms into the house and I start laughing. "Smooth, P. Sawyer." Peyton rolls her eyes at me. I look over at Sam and I want to ask her badly what happened to her, but I'm afraid she'll close herself off to me like she has so many times before. "Samantha..." I start. She glances at me expectantly and I smile lightly at her. "What happened after you left?"

**Sam POV**

I look down at the ground, not wanting to answer her question. I shyly revert my gaze back to Brooke and ask the only thing that will make this conversation easier. "Where's Julian?" Brooke laughs at me and answers my question coolly like it's no big deal.

"He's at home, do you want him here?"

"NO!" I shout. Brooke looks at me shocked at my outburst. "I don't want anyone to be killed is all." Brooke looks confused, then says jokingly,

"That's Dan Scott, not Julian Baker." I shake my head silently, disagreeing with my former foster mom.

"No mom, he'd kill if he heard this...do you remember how your rule was I wasn't allowed to have any boys in my room?" I ask embarrassedly. Brooke nods and starts to speak,

"Sam, you didn't...Jack right?" Peyton jumps in at this time,

"Blink once if it was good, twice if it was better than that." This brings a chuckle out of Brooke.

"Not the time P. Sawyer..." I stop laughing long enough to hear Keith speaking into his phone.

"Uncle Julian, it's Keith...ya ya I'm fine, but you gotta come over here...Hurry, please." I swat Keith's arm harshly.

"KEITH!" I yell. "What the hell was that for?" Keith smiles.

"You said Uncle J would kill him right?"

_Ten Minutes Later..._

**Keith POV**

"Uncle J, help me out here." I beg my uncle. He laughs at the urgency in my voice.

"What's wrong KS?"

"Sammy has something to tell you, don't you Sammy?" I ask my date. She scoffs,

"No, I don't...I can't believe you would do this to me Keith!" She yells at me. I reach out quickly to grab Sam around the waist.

"C'mon Sammy, you've got to understand where I'm coming from here ok? I just...I got jealous because I wanted to show you how much I love you."

"Yeah Sam, he's been secretly pinning over the tough girl who had a heart of gold for years now." My mom joked.

"Mom!" I yell at her, embarrassed that she would share my secrets. Sam looks at me.

"Years?" She asks incredulously. I smile softly.

"Yeah, that's why it's hard for me to believe this is only our first date because I've loved you for years. That's why I'm hoping.." I stop to take a calming breath and gather up my courage. I ran into the house to grab a couple things. I come back out with my hands behind my back. I got down on my knees and continued. "Would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend Samantha Walker?" As I pull a single white rose and a gold necklace from behind my back. Sam looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Please be happy tears..." I beg. This draws a laugh from the crowd.

"Keith..." Sam whispers my name and I smile at her, silently telling her to take her time. I pull her hand to get her to stand, turn her around and fasten the necklace securely on her neck. I kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear.

"Perfect." Sam giggles.

"It's beautiful." She whispers in awe. I shake my head lightly.

"Not as much as you. I had it engraved...Yours, Always." Sam spins around quickly and wraps her arms around my necks tightly, kissing my lips.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Keith Scott." My Aunt Brooke blows out a sigh of relief.

"For a second there I thought you were gunna pull a Naley...Boy, I'm glad I was wrong." Peyton laughed, but Julian looked confused.

"What the hell is a Naley?" Brooke laughs.

"Ok, so we call Nathan and Haley, Naley because it's their couple name. But, "pulling a Naley" means proposing in high school." Uncle Julian laughed.

"Actually..." Came the voice of my Uncle Nathan. "There was more to it than that." He winks.

"Oh really? Please enlighten me." Says my girlfriend.

"Nathan Royal Scott, speak a word and you're sleeping on the couch for a month. Aunt Haley jumps in quickly. Aunt Brooke and mom laugh and whisper.

"Sex, and apparently REALLY GOOD sex at that."


	4. A Day At The Scott's

**AN: **Jamie is thirteen in this story, as is Madison. All the other kids have AU ages. Sawyer is seventeen and Keith is fourteen. Otherwise Keith would be five and let's face it. No matter what Nate told Jamie in season 6 that is just too young to date. ;) I hope you enjoy this story. I'm going to try and update this story at least once a week, maybe twice if inspiration strikes.

**Keith POV**

"As funny as this family history is, I should probably get Sammy here home." I announce to my Aunt Brooke. She laughs at me.

"I think you're forgetting something Broody Jr." She says. I squint.

"What's that Aunt B?" I ask quizzically.

"Because of the – Ahem- Jack incident, Sam no longer has a home, you goof." She explains to me.

"Oh, oh right. I knew that. Mama?" I look over at my mom hopefully. My mom laughs.

"If you're asking if Sam can live here, then no." I pout.

"But Mama, please?" I beg. She sighs.

**Peyton POV**

"Keith, do you remember what happened when Brooke lived with your dad in high school?" I ask my son.

"Yes, I do, but I know for a fact I – we- wouldn't do that." He tried to promise me.

"Keith, you're two teenagers. It would happen whether you planned it or not. Which is why I think it would be best if Sam lived with someone else." I exclaimed.

**Brooke POV**

I looked at my husband and he smiled knowingly at my hopeful expression. I spoke up,

"Hey Sam, would you like to move in with Julian and me again?" I asked. Sam looked at Julian, who winked at her. She glanced at Keith, who smiled and kissed her temple.

"C'mon Sampson, you know you miss me." Julian teased.

**Sam POV**

"Alright fine! But, you Brooke have to follow your own rules. It's only fair." I bargained. My mom raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me.

"What, no boys in my room?" She teased.

"Yes." I nodded. Brooke gave me an incredulous look.

"So, you're proposing my husband and I sleep in separate rooms?" I smiled widely at her.

"Mhmm Hmmm." I confirmed.

**Brooke POV**

I couldn't believe Sam was saying this.

"No. We're sharing our room." I spoke confidently. Sam groaned.

"Ok, ok, but no couch stealing. Okay? I don't need to wake up to that particular sight again." My daughter argued with me. Peyton interrupted our banter.

"Brooke Penelope! She squealed at me. "Seriously?" Lucas walked outside just in time to hear the banter between the two life-long best friends. He laughed.

"Some things never change, right Cheery?" My ex boyfriend teased me. I growled.

"Shut it, Broody." I demanded.

"Wow, feisty Brooke." Lucas winked at me.

"I hate you Scott. C'mon Julian. We should go break in one of their spare bedrooms." I taunted. Keith groaned.

"Aunt Brooke, there's only two bedrooms in our house. Mom and dad's and mine and Sawyer's. I'm going to go ahead and say that if I can't have sex in my bed, neither can you." I laughed at my godson.

Damn, who wants to go swimming at Naley's?" I asked cheerily.

_At Naley's..._

**Brooke POV**

"Knock knock, Hotshot Scott, Tutor-Mom, Jimmy-Jam. Open up." I smiled when Jamie opened the door.

"Aunt Brooke!" He screamed happily. He paused, looking at everyone on his front porch, "SAMMY!" He squealed louder this time and hugged my foster daughter tight. I laughed at my happy godson. He opened the door wider to invite everyone into the house.

**Jamie POV**

"Come on in guys. Everyone is out by the pool." I led my extended family to the backyard, where there was already a small party in full swing. "So, Skills, Lauren, Mom, Dad, Lydia, and Madison are here. There are hotdogs and hamburgers on the barbeque and we're playing water basketball. So get in your suits and join in."

**Sam POV**

I look around my former English teacher's backyard and smile at some of the familiar faces. Soon though, a look of confusion crosses my face. I tap Keith's shoulder. "Who's Lydia?" I whisper to my boyfriend. He chuckles lightly before he explains.

**Keith POV**

"Lydia is Jamie's younger sister. Come here Little P." I yell across the yard. My five year old cousin barrels over to me with as much energy as Jamie had at that age.

"Yes Keif?" She asks me.

"This is my girlfriend Sam, Sam this little cutie is my cousin Lydia Peyton Scott." I introduce the two.

"Hi, you're pretty." Lydia greets Sam. Sam smiles.

"So are you, just like your mom." I smirk at how great my girlfriend is with kids.

"Alright Sammy, come on, get in the water." My girlfriend adamantly shakes her head no.

"I don't swim Keith." She protests.

"You do now." I argue as I pick her up bridal style and jump into the cooling water.

"Keith Nathaniel Scott, you are so going to pay for that!" Sam yells at me. I smirk,

"Do your worst baby." I tease her. Sam puts her hands on my head and pushes down as hard as she can.

**Haley POV**

"Hi Sam, are you having fun today?" I asked my former student. Sam nodded.

"I am, Mrs. Scott. Thank you for having me." I laughed lightly at her answer.

"I told you Sam, I'm not your teacher anymore. So, you can call me Haley now." I reminded her.

"Sorry Haley." The young teen apologized sheepishly.

"No worries girlie." I told Sam. "You'll get used to it." I winked at her.

"Sam! I love you, but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't kill my son!" Peyton joked with our best friend's daughter.

"Alright Little P, it's time for bed." I told my young daughter. Lydia sighed.

"Okay Mama."

"Say goodnight to everyone." I reminded her gently. Lydia smiled at me.

**Peyton POV**

"Aunt P, can you tuck me in tonight, please?" My niece asks me.

"Sure mini me, come on. Out of the pool. Grab a towel. Chop chop." I answer her.

"Okay, I'm coming." She declares. I laugh.

"Alright chicken legs...PJ's, teeth and hair. Then we can read a book." I guide the young girl. Lydia scampers off to do as she is told and I sit on the side of her bed to wait for her. "Climb in cutie, what will it be tonight?" I asked.

"Wild things, Aunt P." She cheers. I chuckled wholeheartedly. I open the book to start reading.

"'And then', said Max. 'Let the wild rumpus start.'" I finished off the last page of the book. I glanced at Lydia and she was fast asleep beside me. "Good night, Lydia Peyton Scott." I whispered before I exited the room. I walk downstairs to join the adults and older kids in the living room. I'm laughing softly to myself when Nathan questions me.

"What story was it tonight Sawyer?"

"Where the Wild Things Are." I answered him, but continued to laugh. "Your daughter requested and I quote "Wild Things." I shook my head. "She's definitely your daughter Nate." Nathan laughed along with me and Haley shook her head.

"I knew my kid would end up weird." She mused.

"Okie dokie guys, we're going to head out. See you later." I hugged Haley, Nathan, Jamie, and the Bakers and walked to the Comet. When we got home, all four of us went to bed for the night. After all the kid's did have school the next morning.

**To Be Continued...**

**AN: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review. They inspire me. Until next time, folks.


	5. Big Surprises and Happy Tears

**Keith POV**

The next morning, I waited for my girlfriend in the quad at Tree Hill High. When Sam approached the table I had sat at, she smiled and kissed me good morning. I was excited to show her my newest surprise for her, so I led her to her locker in the hallway. "I have a present for you Sammy, go ahead and open your locker." I announced happily. Sam looked shocked, but keyed in her locker combination nonetheless.

"What is it?" She asked curiously. I laughed.

"Open it and find out." Sam did as I said and when she saw a Clothes Over Bro's bag in her locker, she gasped.

"Keith..." She protested. "This is too much." Sam sighed and moved to close her locker again.

"Nonsense." I countered. "I insist, just look in the bag, baby." I smiled to encourage Sam further.

**Sam POV**

I opened the bag and was shocked to see a piece of folded paper on top. I unfolded it started to tear up the second I read it,

"**My Dearest Angel, **

**The shine of your eyes is brighter then the sun, **

**Your smile is wider than any ocean, **

**Your legs as long as the horizon, **

**I love everything about you Sammy. **

**P.S: Don't make plans for Friday night, we're going to dinner. Your outfit is in the bag. I know you'll look gorgeous. Can't wait.**

**Love,**

**Keith."**

At this point I had constant tear tracks running down my face. "Keith, that was beautiful, baby. I'm going to go show Haley before classes start, ok?" I'll see you at lunch. I love you." I kissed his cheek, and then took off towards Haley's classroom.

_Haley's Classroom..._

"Hi Haley." I greeted as I stuck my head into the small room.

"Hi Sam, did you need something honey?" She asked me cheerfully.

"I just wanted to show you something, if that's ok?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course it is honey." Mrs. Scott smiled at me.

"Okay, read this first." I explained. As Haley read the note, her smile got wider and wider, until she whispered,

"Keith is definitely Lucas' son." She smirked. "So, what's this outfit he got for you?" She continued.

"I don't know, I haven't looked at it yet, but it's from mom's store, so you know it's classy." I explained nervously. Haley chuckled at my antics.

"Take it out girlie, come on." Haley urged me. I took a deep breath from low within my chest and lightly lifted the material – it felt like silk but I couldn't be sure. Haley gasped first, and when I opened my eyes I whispered,

"Oh my God..." The dress was red, a deep crimson. It only had one shoulder strap –it covered my left shoulder- and the dress fell to my knees. There was also a pair of red flats in the bottom of the bag to match. Haley spoke softly.

"Your boyfriend is definitely gifted." She finished her statement with a wink. I laughed, looked at my watch and realized I had to get to class.

"Thanks for this Hales, really, but I've got to get to class." I smiled to show my gratitude. The English teacher nodded.

"I'll come by your house after school, if you want a ride come by here at the end of the day." Were Haley's parting words.

_Two Hours Later..._

**Sawyer POV**

I walked through the quad trying to find the table that Keith and Sam are sitting at. When I finally spotted my younger brother, I sprinted toward him and his girlfriend.

"Hey Keith, how did it go?" I asked curiously. Keith smirked at me and I knew instantly things had gone well.

"So Sam, what'd you think?" I asked wondering if she liked the dress my younger brother picked out for her.

"The dress was beautiful, Sawyer." Sam smiled, remembering it from this morning. She leaned over to kiss her boyfriend and I started gagging.

"Really guys? Don't you get enough of all that at home?" I asked incredulously. Both Keith and Sam shook their heads.

"Nope." They smirked and kissed again.

_The Baker House..._

**Sam POV**

"MOM! I'M HOME!" I yelled throughout the entrance.

"KITCHEN!" She answered me immediately. Keith and I walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Hi Aunt Brooke." My boyfriend greeted happily. "Is Aunt Haley coming over here soon?"

"Hey KS." She smiled at him and nodded. "She'll be here in ten minutes bud."

_Ten Minutes Later..._

"Hey Brooke! I brought Little P along, I hope that's ok?" Haley called from the entrance.

**Brooke POV**

"Of course Hales, come here Little P!" I called to my niece. Lydia came running to hug me.

"Hey Lyd, how are you?" I asked animatedly.

"I am good, Aunt B." She voiced thrilled. "Keif! Sam!" She yelled. She jumped up to hug my daughter and her cousin.

"Come here Lyd, we're going to put on Tinker bell for you, ok?" I asked my young niece.

"Yeah!" Lydia cheered. I chuckled. I put the movie in the DVD player, gave Lydia a pillow and blanket and told her teasingly to enjoy her fairy time. I walked back to the kitchen where everyone else was situated so we could talk about the events of this morning.

"So Sammy, what exactly happened this morning?" I asked my daughter excitedly.

"Well, this goofball here, pulls me from the quad to my locker. When I opened it I found a Clothes Over Bro's bag sitting on top of my books. There was a note, that I won't let you read, but it was very sweet. There was also that one shoulder crimson dress with matching shoes. Plus we have a surprise location dinner Friday night." My daughter reminisced about that morning.

"So, you have to wait four days for this date?" I confirmed. Sam nodded. At this point Lydia's movie had ended and the five year old ran to my room to put the pillow and blanket back where they belong.

**Haley POV**

"Keith, Lydia it's time to go." I announced to the room. Keith and Lydia hugged and kissed Sam goodbye, while I hugged Brooke. Next the kids hugged their Aunt.

"Okay Mama." My daughter agreed instantly, running to put on her light up shoes. When everyone had their coats and shoes on we got into our cars and drove home.

**Keith POV**

On the walk back home I was thinking about how I would wait the whole week for the date I had planned. I wasn't sure, but I knew I'd figure it out. When I walked in the front door of my house I announced that Sam and I had a date Friday night, and that I was going to finish my homework before bed. I said goodnight to my family before I went to my room to complete my dreaded Trig homework. I hate math.

**AN: **I hope you liked this chapter. I've been really inspired lately, so please review to keep that going.

**Next Chapter:**

**-Sam and Keith's date**

**-Brooke and Julian receive saddening news**


	6. The First Date

**AN: I'm sorry about the delay again, but I've been spending this time trying to figure out what Brulian's saddening news should be. I finally decided that I've waited long enough, so even though I have nothing I'm writing this chapter anyway. Hopefully in your reviews you awesome readers can give me some original news for our lovely couple that I'll be sure to add next chapter. Of course, credit will be given where credit is due. Love you all! **

**Keith POV**

It's Friday- finally. It's the day of my date with Sammy and I couldn't be more excited about this. School has just ended, and I've got a couple hours to check over all the arrangements, get ready and get over to her house to pick her up. I jump in the shower, letting the hot water cascade down my naked body so I can try and calm my nerves. It doesn't work – it's hopeless. I step into the steam clouded room and wrap a white towel around my waist, shaking my head to rid my hair of the water droplets falling into my eyes. I pull on a pair of boxers and then a pair of black dress pants. Next, I slip on a red dress shirt to match Sam's dress, and finish off the outfit with a white tie. I spike my hair with my fingers and smile at the reflection staring back at me from the mirror. I walk down the stairs to grab my keys and to say goodbye to my parents. I smile at my mom as I enter the kitchen. Her eyes widen and twinkle as a smile graces her face.

"Hi Ma, what do you think?" I ask hopefully.

You look very handsome." She answers me.

"Thanks." I smile and walk towards the front door. "Tell dad not to wait up!" I call over my shoulder as I push open the screen door to walk to my truck. I turn on my radio and laugh as the sound of Sweater Song by Hedley greets my ears. I start to sing along as I cross the bridge to get to Aunt Brooke's house. I have been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice my car has been in her driveway for ten minutes. I chuckle to myself, no doubt blushing a little and climb out of the vehicle. I saunter my way to the front door, ring the doorbell and wait patiently to be greeted by someone. I smirk as my Uncle's face comes into view from behind the red door. "Hi Uncle J." I say wholeheartedly, showing my excitement fully.

"Hey Keith. Come on in, Sammy's not quite ready yet though." My uncle Julian tells me. I chuckle.

"Aunt Brooke really has rubbed off on her, hasn't she?" I ask, not really expecting to get an answer. Uncle Julian nods anyway. I start to look around the room slowly and I freeze when I see Sam descending the staircase out of the corner of my eye. I take in a deep breath to steady myself and when it doesn't work I try another. She smiles at me and I start to feel dizzy. I realize I haven't spoken a single word, so I try to muster up my voice to whisper something – anything. "..." Nothing. I try again. "You look – wow." My voice sounds deeper than usual, a little husky. Crap, not here. Not the best line ever, but at least they're words.

**Sam POV**

I laugh at my boyfriend who is obviously having an intense inner dialogue, probably chastising himself. I decide to put him out of his misery. "You don't look too bad yourself there Keith." I add on a wink just to ease his nerves. He smirks at me and all I can see is Lucas. I shake my head softly to rid my head of that thought process and my curls bounce with the movement.

**Keith POV**

"You ready to go?" I ask softly, glad that my normal voice has returned. She nods at me, but then Aunt Brooke comes barrelling into the room with her iPhone and Sam rolls her eyes. I laugh, place my hands gently around Sam's stomach and smile for the camera.

**Sam POV**

"Bye mom, Julian. We're going now, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Brooke chuckles at me and winks.

"I'll try." She promises.

"Ewe, ok...Bye." I announce again as we start to back towards the front door. Julian speaks up before we get too far though.

"Have her home by midnight Keith."

**Keith POV**

"Yes sir." I answer politely, adding a salute. Sam giggles.

"You're a dork, let's go." I nod while grasping her hand. We walk outside towards my old truck and I open the passenger side door for my girl. I smile. _She's my girl._ I shake my head and close the door lightly before running around to the driver's side. I buckle myself up, turn the key in the ignition and let my right hand fall over the console to hold Sam's. I turn the volume knob so we hear light music surrounding us.

"Pick any station you want." I tell my girlfriend sweetly.

We reach the restaurant twenty minutes later and Sam and I both get out of the truck slowly, as to not ruin our nice outfits. I place my left hand in her right and lead her to the front door of the establishment. I open the door and usher her in ahead of me. We wait patiently to be seated and when we get to our table a waiter comes to ask what we'd like for refreshments. I glance over at Sam, indicating she should go first.

**Sam POV**

I smile softly at my boyfriend and order an iced tea. Keith nods his head as if to say "Same for me thank you," and I laugh softly at his lassiez-faire attitude.

"Soooo..." I drawl out. "This is really nice Keith, are you sure this is okay?" I ask nervously. He smirks at me confidently and responds,

"It's nothing babe, have anything you want." I take a deep breath before I speak.

"What's your favourite here?" I ask playfully.

"Hmmm..." Keith delays. "You have to love the lasagne with the cheesecake for dessert." He answers while licking his lips. I stare at the action and lean over the table to kiss his perfect lips. He smiles at me and we silently decide to order the same meal.

**Keith POV**

After we finish our meal and I pay we walk out of the restaurant hand in hand. "I thought we'd go to the little fair on the pier if that's ok with you." I suggest nervously. Sam nods her head excitedly and we head in that direction. Over the next two hours we play countless games and go on numerous rides. But Sammy wanted to finish the night on the Ferris wheel, so we rode that last getting a gorgeous view of the city at night. "I love Tree Hill when it's like this." I whisper. "It's so calm and freeing." I smile at her and kiss her temple. She giggles.

"Freeing huh?" She questions mysteriously. As we climb off the tallest ride I nod.

"Yeah, freeing." I agree. She smiles.

"You know what else is freeing?" She asks.

"No." I tell her honestly.

"Skinny dipping..." She whispers as she runs towards the waves.

"You're crazy!" I yell after her.

"Are you saying you're not coming?" She taunts playfully.

"Never said that!" I answer cockily as I chase her. When I catch up I grab her waist and pull us down into the water together.

"I love you." She whispers and kisses my lips sweetly.

"I love you too Sammy, but we better get you home." I declare.

"Why?" She asks quizzically. I chuckle.

"Because as much as I could take Uncle Julian, pissed off Aunt Brooke is scary. Let's go." I admit as I give her a piggy back all the way to my truck. "Oh, get dressed crazy girl. I can't drop you off naked." I laugh at her horrified expression. Twenty minutes later we pull up in front of Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian's house at 11:45pm. I climb out of the truck and walk around to open Sam's door. She laughs and grabs my hand to help her down. When we reach the infamous red door I pull it open and shout, "We're home!" I hear two distinctive laughs and when my aunt and uncle emerge Aunt Brooke looks surprised.

"You're early." She points out. I shrug. "You really are Lucas' son, KS." She chuckles. Uncle Julian speaks up.

"Did you guys have fun?" Sam laughs and I speak for both of us.

"We had a blast; I can't wait to do this again." I smile at the adults in the room and wink at my girlfriend. I kiss Sam's forehead as a farewell and walked out to my truck. I had to get home in 15 minutes or I'd be dead.

**AN; There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it, please review. **


	7. Scott Family Worries

_*Monday morning: Tree Hill High*_

**Lucas POV**

I walk out of my office to go to the teacher's lounge so Haley and I can chat before her first class and I stop dead in my tracks. I see my son, Keith and his sister, Sawyer doing the unthinkable. Both of my kids are hurriedly leaving the school grounds and this has me worried. I want so badly to stop them, but I know my kids, especially Keith and if they're leaving there is a good reason. There has to be. I shake my head to get back my bearings and continue on my way to the lounge to check with my best friend. I need to know if she knows something. I swiftly walk through the door, narrowly avoiding the gross couch and amble over to the coffee maker- leave it to Haley to be predictable. "Hales." I rush out. Haley looks over at me with a look of concern on her face.

**Haley POV**

"Luke?" No answer. "Lucas, are you alright?" I try again.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...I think so. Look I saw Soy and Keith leaving the school in a hurry. Do you have any idea where they went?" Lucas asks me scared and impatient.

"Um, I don't think so, but I haven't seen Sam this morning and usually her and Keith are joined at the hip so, maybe they're both going to visit her." I relay my suspicions, hoping that they help him.

_Meanwhile..._

**KEITH POV**

"Soy, this isn't like her. I'm worried." I mumble out, not really focused on my sibling, more concerned with finding my girlfriend. "Something happened to her, I know it. She wouldn't just not show." I continue, getting more terrified by the second. Sawyer sighs beside me.

"Look bud, she has to be okay. This is Sam we're talking about, she's tough." I resist the urge to growl in annoyance. I know Sawyer is trying to help me, but I don't think anyone really understands...except maybe Aunt Brooke. I pull out my cell and call one of my favorite aunts.

_On the phone..._

"Aunt Brooke?" I whisper.

"Keith? What's wrong?" She asks hurriedly.

"It's Sam. She didn't show up to school today and I know mom and dad told me about when she was like that, but she's different now. She wouldn't not show and never tell me. I'm worried; I called to ask if you knew where she went after she left you and Julian." I exhale my worries in a rush. Aunt Brooke is silent, thinking I'm sure, but then she sighs and I know she knows something. "Please Aunt Brooke; you have to tell me anything that you know. I have to save her." I plead.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but first I'm telling your parents not to be upset with you because you called me." She tells me, I guess that's why she's the adult- she thinks of things I have no care to do when it concerns my girl.

"No!" I scream into the phone without thinking and rush on before my aunt can cut me off saying things I know already about how I should have warned my parents, blah blah blah. "Please Aunt Brooke, please tell me where she is. I KNOW something is wrong and if you wait to tell me what you know it might be too late. Please?!" I beg and scream, desperate for anything that would bring me to Sammy faster.

"Okay. When she left Julian and I she went to go live with her birth mother, Rebecca Dennis. But, I'm still calling your parents after this conversation Keith." She warns me with a no-nonsense tone in her voice.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I rejoice, only to remember she said something else regarding my parents. "Go ahead, tell them. I didn't mean to hide it; I was just too scared and worried to think properly." I ramble, anxious to end this conversation happily so I can go get my girl.

"Good. Oh, and Keith?" She questions me.

"Yes?" I respond inquisitively.

"Her mother works at the Diner you guys are always eating at. It's why she started going there in the first place." Aunt Brooke adds a final, important clue to my knowledge base on this woman. I had a plan of attack now.

"Thanks Aunt Brooke. I'm going to go check this out. I love you!" I end the call before hurriedly closing my phone and taking off at run towards the Diner.

_The Diner..._

I bust in the door swiftly and then remind myself I need to look natural. I slow my pace and just my luck, there she is. This Rebecca Dennis woman that gave up Sam. That thought instantly has me shaking with rage, but I need to relax so I can get answers from this stranger. "Um, excuse me. Are you Rebecca Dennis?" I ask, putting fake kindness into my voice for the moment.

"Yes I am, can I help you?" She asks, looking confused.

'Okay Keith, play it cool.' I tell myself. 'She needs to suspect nothing.' I shake my head of my planning thoughts and try to think of a non-suspicious question to ask this lady.

"Do you know a Samantha Walker by any chance?" I ask sweetly. The woman has a brief look of panic on her face before she composes herself.

"Sorry son, that name does not ring a bell to me." She replies hastily. At that moment I knew this woman was covering up something.

"Thanks anyway." I tell her, flashing my infamous Scott smile. I meet Sawyer outside the diner and she looks at me expectantly. "She said she knew nothing, but she had this look that told me she was lying." I answer robotically. All of a sudden, an idea popped into my head. "Sawyer, I need you to go in there and order food. Request Rebecca and tell her it's because all your friends tell you she's a great waitress, okay?" I ask my sister, hoping for the best. Sawyer squints at me like dad always does when he's confused.

"Okay, but what are you going to do?" She wonders aloud.

"Don't worry about it." I tell her. "All I want you to concern yourself with is being the distraction. When she's busy text me the number 4, that way it just seems like a typo and I won't reply back." I finish off for her. Sawyer nods, mumbling something about apple pie and walking into the diner. I follow her several minutes later after a few families have entered the restaurant too. I make my way into the employee room quietly, knowing I'm going to have to be fast to get this done right. I go over to the computer and type in Rebecca Dennis under employee name. Instantly, her address, phone number and the number of years she's been working here pops up on the screen- since she was 16. Not surprisingly, that's the year she had Sam. "Okay, Aha...The address!" I whisper triumphantly to myself before I quickly write down the information on my cell's memo pad and exit the room. Phase one is complete. I smile to myself.

**Author's note: Okay guys, I somehow busted this chapter out in about three hours for you. I hope you like it. I didn't plan for the story to take this turn, but my fingers typed away and I was as surprised as I hope you all are about what's unfolding here. I am moving tomorrow and like my profile says I don't have my own laptop. I wanted to give you guys something to tell you how awesome I think you all are for sticking with me. I know I'm a horribly slow updater.**


	8. The Rescuers

*Monday Afternoon: The Diner*

Keith

I quickly make my way over to Sawyer at the booth she chose. As I reach her I am compiling a text on my phone fairly aggressively. I distractedly slide into the plastic covered seat as I text away,

KS3: Soy we r good 2 go

SoyAScott:Okay. I don't understand why you text lazy little brother...Let's go.

I shake my head chuckling as I read Sawyer's reply and make my way to the front door as she throws money on the table for her food. Once we are both safely on the outside I smile at my sister and tell her step two of my plan.

"Okay, so I was able to easily locate this Rebecca Dennis woman's address. I want to head there now and check on her ASAP." I explain to Sawyer nervously. She nods at me silently and spreads her arms out as if to say "Lead the way", so I do.

*Rebecca's House*

I run up the walkway and push my way through the gate, not really caring if it cracks with the force I used. I need to get to her. I run into the house quickly and take the steps two at a time. I figure she'll be in her bedroom. I just have to find it. I check the first door on the right- just a closet- the one next to that is the bathroom and I'm starting to get frustrated. I call out her name in a panic.

"SAM?!" When I don't hear anything I get even more panicy. Finally, the third door I try is hers and I rush over to the bed thinking she was just sick and sleeping at first. I nudge her shoulder and whisper her name to wake her just so I can settle my rediculous sense of imagination that something horrible has rolls over and sucks in a breath when she sees me. Normally that action of hers would make me smile, but it fades from my face as soon as I get a glimpse of hers. My eyes widen as I see the black and blue marks over her eyes and the gash on her forehead and chin. "Sammy, what happened?" I ask hurriedly. She shakes her head.

"Nothing Keith, I'm fine." She tells me. I shake my head, anger blazing in my eyes because I know something happened, someone did this to her.

"No Sam, come on baby, who did this to you? You know you can tell me." I insist. She shuts her eyes as best she can and shakes her head no again. I square my jaw just so I don't misplace my anger at her.

"You're my girl and I know you. If you don't want to tell me I can call Julian or Brooke or Haley." I half threaten, half plead of her. Sam lets out a sigh and I know I'm starting to get somewhere.

"Can you call Brooke for me please?" She mumbles. "I want to tell you, but I want her to hear this too. I pull out my cell and nod as it rings. On the first one Aunt Brooke picks up. I don't let her speak and I don't say hi,

"Aunt Brooke, it's Keith. I found Sam, but I need you and Julian to come to 4956 Ashpond Lane please, quick." I nod as she speaks just as hastily as I do. "Okay, see you in ten, bye."

*10 minutes later*

I hear Uncle Julian's ancient truck and run to the window to open it. "Up here! We're upstairs, third door on the left! Hurry!" I scream as loud as I can. It only takes them all of two minutes to get to Sam's room and as soon as they do I look over at her.

"Okay baby, what happened?" I ask. She looks down ashamed before raising her head and starting to talk.

"It was Rebecca."

"That bitch!" Aunt Brooke screams without thinking. Sam flinches but continues her story.

"Okay, not exactly her at first. At first it was just her stupid boyfriend Kyle, but then she came home and joined him. I thought she was going to help me and I thought she loved me. I thought I was getting a real mom, but I miss you mom." She rambles and finishes by looking directly at Aunt Brooke. "Can I come back to live with you? I want you to adopt me, if you still want to." She says. Aunt Brooke rushes over to Sam and hugs her as tight as she can without hurting her.

"Of course you can Samantha. Sweetheart I still love you. You're coming home with me- with us if you'll have Julian too." Julian smiles at Sam and asks,

"What do you say Sampson?"

"I say let's go home." Sam smiles despite everything she has continued to go through and I realize all over again that I love my girl.

~Fin~

AN: Okay, so this is the next chapter. I feel like this is a good place to end the story, but if I get any reviews requesting more I do have an idea for a sequel, so just let me know. .


End file.
